


Keep It In The Closet

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Happy Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spooning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Lightning returns from vacation with Serah. Her son Arthur gives her a warm and loving welcome back home. That is expressed in their special closet.





	Keep It In The Closet

"It's great to be home!" Lightning said with a happy sigh. Both Lightning and Arthur took off their shoes upon entering their home. She just came back from a long vacation with her little sister. Something she wanted to do for a long time. Judging from Lightning's tan, they went somewhere sunny. "Thank you for picking me up from the airport in such a late time." She said with a sweet smile. Lightning then gave her son a hug.

"It's no problem mother. I couldn't sleep anyway." Arthur said returning the hug. He then sells something peculiar on his mother. It's kind of familiar, "Someone had fun." Arthur said. His hands that were on Lightning's back slowly goes down to her plump ass. Giving it a light squeeze making his mother moan a little.

Lightning chuckles and puts her hands on her son's shoulders. She can hear a hint of jealousy in Arthur's voice, "My dear boy, mommy needs do things so people won't figure out our true relationship. You do the same thing, don't you?" Lightning asked. Arthur sees his mother's point. He just sighs and looks away. He had a pout on his face which looks kind of cute.

She knows how to bring her son's spirits up. It works on him every time, "I missed you, my handsome son, ~" she said turning Arthur's head so he can look at her. With a smile, Lightning pulls Arthur in for a kiss. When her soft lips pressed on his, Arthur can taste something fruity. Did she ate or drink something with that taste? Whatever the reason Arthur likes it. But I could be her pink lipstick.

Since Arthur is getting a hard-on Lightning stops the kiss, which is about to become heated, "I bought something special for you~" Lightning said in a very sexual tone. She took off her jacket and lets it fall on the floor. Next to come off is her pants. Arthur didn't see her panties because Lightning's long while shirt was convincing it. Arthur waits in anticipation as Lightning slowly unbuttons her shirt.

When her last piece of clothing lands on the flooring Arthur's eyes widen. His jaw basely hits the floor. "They called this the Venus bikini. It cost me a pretty penny to get it." Lightning explains. The bikini hardly covered his mother's sexy body. It didn't even cover her tan lines. In her time away Arthur forgot how curvy her body is.

Also how big her boobs are. His classmates guess they are 113cms. They're kind of close. Before Arthur can recall what his mother's boobs are, Lightning walks up to him in a very sexual way. Swaying her hips and every step Lightning takes makes her boobs jiggle. She wraps her arms around Arthur's neck and kisses her son again. With more passion this time.

Not holding back this time. Both closes there eyes and Arthur feels Lightning's body. With a moan, Lightning leads her son to their private love nest. Which is in Lightning's bedroom closet. Since she hadn't fucked her dear son in three weeks. Pushes Arthur on the floor. Still kissing tho. The young man moans and he starts to grope his mother. One hand is behind Arthur's head and the other is on her crotch.

Out of breath, mother and son broke the kiss. A string of saliva connected their lips. A fire lit within her and takes off Arthur's pants and boxers. With them gone, Arthur's cock springs up freely. Lightning bites her lip "Finally, a huge cock~ I've been having average size cock for so long. Five men couldn't satisfy me. Can you?" she asks.

Wrapping her hand around her son's large, thick cock. When she pumps her hand Arthur's manhood begins to pulse. Lightning's hand feels soft. Making him moan. Wanting to return the favour Arthur slips his hand under Lightning's panties. Lightning moans as well when her son inserts two fingers deep into her pussy.

He moves his digits at different speeds. One finger goes slow and the other fast. Lightning's hip bucks "Where did you learn how to do that!" she said. Moaning loudly. Her pussy gets tight and very wet. Smirking, Arthur uses his other hand to finger his mother's ass, "You are going to make my cum!" she cries out.

Hearing this Arthur moves his fingers faster. Lightning moans loudly and cums hard. Panting, Lightning moves in closer her son's cock and kisses it a few times before engulfing the entire thing into her mouth. Well, at least tried to because she's out of practice. So she only takes half and rubs the rest with her hand.

Arthur moans and runs his fingers through his mother's soft, pink hair. Feeling her tongue roll over his shaft feels really good, "You give the best blowjobs mother." he said groaning and shuts his eyes. A small smile forms on Lightning's lips. She thanks her son for his kind words by sucking harder. Earning a louder moan from Arthur.

Lightning takes her son's cock out of her mouth and licks the backside while rubbing the tip, "And your cock is the tastiest~" she said in a very seductive tone, "I don't detect a woman's scent on it tho. That's surprising because you fucked any woman you see."

"I decided to save up just for you," Arthur said with a chuckled. Lightning can tell with the tone of his voice, he's about to cum very soon. So she sucks her son's cock again. Wanting to drink his luscious seed. Lightning bobs her head and rubs the hilt of Arthur's cock. It pulses a few times then a huge amount of cum shoots out of his cock.

Drinking most of it, Lightning lets the rest drip onto her breasts. Getting them ready for what she has planned next. Something that her son likes very much. Lightning holds her large breasts together and gives Arthur a wink. He knows what that means and slides his cock between his mother's boobs, "So soft!" he said moaning.

Smiling, Lightning moves her breasts with Arthur's hips. He shuts his eyes and rolls his head back. Arthur is drooling because he's enjoying the softness of Lightning's breasts a lot. Lightning wonders, if she can break, is recorded in cumming in 5 minutes. So she adds more pressure on her son's cock and moves her tits faster.

His moans growl louder. Also, his cock starts to pulse a lot. He's getting close. Just a little more, "Did you miss mother's tits?" Lightning asks her son in a very sexy voice.

"I do!" Arthur responds right away. Lightning chuckles at this. She likes how submissive he is to her. Tho she does enjoy Arthur being the dominant one. Being fucked by a real man feel so good. She just needs to get that side of Arthur out of him. And she knows just the way to do it. Moaning loudly Arthur sprays his seed all over Lightning's face.

"You let out more this time around~" Lightning said licking her son's cum off her fingers. She left the rest on her face and breasts because Lightning's how it feels on her skin. Also, she likes the smell. Noticing Arthur is on his back Lightning get an idea, "Now it's your turn to make me feel good~" she said slowly crawling on top of Arthur.

She moves her bikini panties out of the way and sits on Arthur's face. Grabbing her ass Arthur immediately eats Lightning out. He does not hold back. Lightning moans with a smile on her face and her hips twitched. Arthur's tongue hits all the right spots. He adds her pleasure by inserting two fingers deep into her pussy.

"Oh Arthur~" Lightning moans. Both her hands go on Arthur's head. Grabbing a fist full of his hair. He takes his tongue out of pussy for a moment to suck on her clit. Lightning cries out his name when she did that. She then lets out a moan of disappointment when he stops because Arthur resumes tasting his mother's sweet pussy.

Quite easily Arthur can tell Lightning is going to cum soon. Arthur smiles at this because that means the men she was with didn't give it to her good enough.

Because Arthur's tongue feels so good Lightning starts to rub one of her own nipples. This is enough to being Lightning to her climax, "I never came that hard in weeks." she said panting. Getting off him, Lightning gets on her back. She looks down and sees her son spreading her legs. He rubbing his cock against her pussy before slamming the whole thing in.

"OH, I MISSED YOUR COCK!" Lightning cries out as Arthur pumps his hips strongly. Making her breasts to jiggle a lot. It's amazing they didn't slip out of her bra. Arthur's hands go up Lightning's thighs and grabs her waist. Lightning meanwhile has her hands on Arthur's abs, "Take this off." Lightning said tugging at his shirt.

"Sure," Arthur said smiling. Still fucking Lightning, Arthur he removes his shirt. Lightning bit her lip seeing Arthur's muscular chest. He leans his so Lightning feels his back. Also to have Lightning moans into his ear. It motivates him to move his hips faster. Lightning's pussy tightens up when he did that, "Are you going to cum, mother?" Arthur asks with ragged breath.

"Yes~" Lightning said whispering into Arthur's ear. Which sends a nice chill down his spine. With a loud moan, Lightning grabs her son's hand and coats his cock with her juices, "More~" she said with a smile. Arthur nods and gets up. Still holding her hips. Lightning sets her arms on each side of her head, "Your cock feels good in this angle!" she said loudly.

Both mother and son start to get sweaty. It didn't bother them, "How do you like my cock?" Arthur asks. His thumb is going over Lightning's thumb.

"It feels good!" Lightning said moaning "It's the best!" that is what Arthur like to hear, "You better cum inside me!"

"I will," Arthur said. It is a good thing Lightning said that because he is going to cum very soon, "Mother!" Arthur cries out and pours a large amount of cum deep into her womb. There's so much that it leaks out of her pussy.

"You did save up~" Lightning said.

"I still have more~" Arthur said and pulls out. Lightning lies on her side and Arthur does the same but, is behind her. She hooks her arm around his shoulders as Arthur lifts her leg and fucks his mother hard again while grabbing her breast.

"Arthur~" Lightning moans in pleasure, "Fuck me hard!" her son closes his eyes as he moves his hips fast as he can. Lightning has a lusty smile on her face. She moves Arthur's face close to her own and the two kissed each other passionately again. Arthur opens his eyes and looks deeply into Lightning's. He loves her so much.

Lightning can feel his love in his cock and his kiss. She accepts them whole hearty because Lightning feels the same. They stay in this position for a solid five minutes and cums at the same time. Arthur knows full well Lightning is not satisfied yet. Lightning is on all fours and shakes ass. Nodding, Arthur grabs her ass cheeks.

Then plunges his cock into Lightning's ass. It's the one hole only for Arthur. Too bad he can see Lightning's sloppy face sex. But can use a nearby mirror. He is amazed his mother's ass is still so tight after fucking it so many times. Arthur didn't complain. Lightning taught her son to not take things for granted.

Due to being sensitive at this point, Arthur cums again, "That's my boy~" Lightning said with drool dripping out of the corner her mouth. Lust has taken over Lightning and pushes Arthur on his back. She moves her arms behind her and sets them on Arthur's biceps, "Next time I vacation I'm taking you with me!" Lightning said while bouncing on his cock.

His large, throbbing manhood is still in her ass. Arthur moans and holds Lightning's waist. "Remember to keep this the closet~" Lightning said and fucks her son all night long.


End file.
